Blog użytkownika:Aanka/Mój pamiętniczku...
10 czerwca 2016 rok '' ''Och mój pamiętniczku. Postanowiłam że dziś zaprosze Adrien do kina ale nie dałam rady.Alya spojrzała na mnie za spuszczoną głową i podeszła do chłopaków.Spytała ich czy nie pójdziemy w czwórke do kina oni oczywiście się zgodzili.Byłam przeszczęśliwa.Gdy wróciłam do domu szybko odrobiłam pracę domową i zaczełam się zastanawiać nad strojem, fryzurą i makijażem.Ostatecznie ubrałam niebieską sukienką do kolan z białymi akcentami.Zrobiłam lekki makijaż i rozpuściłam włosy.Wydawały mi się jakieś dłuższe i ciemniejsze ale wtedy nie przejmowałam się tym....a powinnam.Usłyszałam dzwonek do drzwi szybko zeszłam na dół i powiedziałam rodzicom że idę do kina.Wyszłam przed dom a tam zobaczyłam Alyię ubraną w sukienką poza kolana i bolerkiem.Tylko Nino i Adrien nie postarali się za bardzo z ubiorem.Szliśmy alejkami Paryża, było tak pięknie.Z przodu szłam ja z Adrienem a za nami Alya i Nino.Zaczeło mi się kręcić w głowie ale starałam się żeby nikt tego nie zauważył a obraz przed oczami zaczoł mi się rozmazywać ale po chwili wszystko wróciło do normy.Byliśmy już w kinie i wybraliśmy film. Nino i Alya powiedzieli że idą po popcorn a my mamy już iść zająć miejsca.Postanowiliśmy że usiądziemy w ostatnim rzędzie. Naszych przyjaciół nadal nie było trochę się martwiłam. Ale chwile póżniej dostałam sms Adrien też "coś nam wypadło nie przyjdziemy" spojrzeliśmy na siebie zdziwieni a ja cała się zaczerwieniłam bo uświadomiłam sobie że Alya zrobiła to specjalnie.Film się zaczoł gdzieś w połowie powiedziałam Adrienowi że zaraz wracam.Niestety pech chciał że gdy przechodziłam obok Adriena przewróciłam się i upadałam mu na kolana.Spojrzeliśmy sobie w oczy a ja zobaczyłam w nich czarnego kota ale szybko wybiłam sobie tą myśl z głowy i czerwona jak pomidor szybko wyszłam.Stałam w łazience przed lustrem i zastanawiałam się co ze mną jest nie tak gdy zrobiło mi się słabo i zaczoł mi się rozmazywać obraz wszystko było białe ale nagle pojawiła się wizja walki z władcą ciem ale widziałam zaledwie dwie sekundy z walki bo potem wszystko wróciło do normy a ja musiałam wrócić do Adriena żeby się o mnie nie martwił.Usiadłam obok niego tym razem się nie przewróciłam.Film się skończył.Adrien odprowadził mnie do domu.Tuż przy drzwiach upadłam na kolana i zaczełam widzieć wszystko na czerwono-czarno, spuściłam głowe chciałam ją podnieść ale nie potrafiłam.Gdy w końcu udało mi się wstać spojrałam na Adriena.Nie panowałam nad tym co robię. Wziołam go za rękę i spojrzałam na pierścień a z mojego oka popłyneła łza czarna jak noc.Gdy wleciała do pierścienia chłopaka spojrzał na mnie zdziwony i uciekł bał się mnie. Gdy odszedł wszystko wróciło do normy a ja poszłam do pokoju i zasnełam. '' 'Adrien'' To dziwne że prowadzę pamiętnik bo jestem chłopakiem ale co mi szkodzi.Więc gdy przyszłem do szkoły przywitała mnie Mari zaczeła coś tam bełkotać.Nic jej nie zrozumiałem więc tylko uniosłem brwi ze zdziwienia a ona odeszła.Potem podeszła do nas Alya i zaproponowała wspólny wypad do kina.Od razu się zgodziłem, mojego taty nie było w mieście więc musiałem z tego korzystać.Gdy Alya odeszła i powiedziała coś Mari to ona piskneła ze szczęścia na cały korytarz i szybko się schowała za swoją przyjaciółke.Wróciłem do domu odrobiłem zadanie domowe a potem trzeba było już iść.Jakość bardzo nie zastanawiałem się nad strojem, zmieniłem tylko koszulkę na czarną.Po drodze poszłem po Nino i Alyę.Gdy byliśmy już pod domem Mari zadzwoniłem do drzwi a pochwili zobaczyłem ją ubraną w zwiewną sukienkę z białymi akcentami.Ale jej włosy nie mogłem oderwać od nich wzroku sam nie wiem czemu wyglądały jakoś tak magicznie.Szliśmy alejkami Paryża, było bardzo pięknie w kącu stolica miłości.Z przody szliśmy ja i Marinett a z tyłu Alya i Nino.Zauważyłem że w połowie drogi Mari jakoś dziwnie się zachowywuje.Cały czas ją obserwowałem już chciałem zaproponować że ją odprowadze do domu.Ale gdy doszliśmy do kina ona znowu zaczeła się zachowywać normalnie.Gdy nareszcie udało nam się wybrac film, Nino i Alya zaproponowali że pójdą po popcorn a my mamy już zająć miejsca.Usiedliśmy w ostatnim rzędzie trochę się martwiłem o przyjaciół gdy nagle ja i Mari dostaliśmy sms "coś nam wypadło nie przyjdziemy" spojrzałem zdziwiony na Mari a ona zaczeła się rumienić dopiero wtedy zorientowałem się o co chodzi.Film się zaczoł a Marinett gdzieś w połowie musiała wyjść. I nagle się przewróciła i leżała na moich kolanach.Spojrzałem w jej oczy i od razu przypomniała mi się biedronka.Mari szybko wstała i wyszła, a ja byłem zawiedziony że ta chwila trwała tak krótko zaraz ja chyba zakochałem się w Mari.Bardzo długo jej nie było. A chwila właśnie wróciła. Usiadła obok mnie a ja byłem troche zawiedzony że się znowu nie przewróciła.Film się skączył a ja odprowadziłem ją pod dom.Nagle zaczeła się dziwnie zachowywać, upadła na kolana i miała spuszczoną głowę.Gdy w kącu wstała spojrzała mi w oczy a ja byłem przerażony... jej oczy były całe czarne.Chwyciła mnie za rękę i spojrzała na pierścień.Gdy wleciała do niego czarna łza.Zaczołem uciekać jak najdalej coś dziwnego się ze mną działo zaczołem widzieć na zielono-czarno.Kiedy dotarłem do domu od razu padłem na łóżko i zasnołem. '' ' 17.06.16.r. 'Marinett'' Drogi pamiętniczku.. minoł tydzień od kiedy widziałam się z Adrienem w kinie.Od tego czasu nie odzywamy się do siebie. Sama nie wiem czemu ale za każdym razem gdy go widzę zaczynam źle się czuć i widzieć wszystko na czerwono-czarno.A to dopiero początek tego co się ze mną dzieje: moje włosy codziennie wydłużają się o 1 cm a jedno pasemko robi się białe, moje oczy co jakiś czas zaczynają zmieniać kolor a potem powracają do normalności a gdy jestem biedronką moje kropki zaczynają migać albo robią się białe.To było bardzo dziwne.Ale wracając do dziś gdy poszłam do szkoły bardzo dziwnie się czułam a na w-f spojrzałam na Adriena tylko na 2 sekundy i zemdlałam. Ostatnie co widziałam to dużo krwi bo złamałam sobie rękę (złamanie otwarte). Potem się obudziłam....... na lekcji było juz po w-f a moja ręka była cała.Nauczycielka zauważyła że Adrien i ja jesteśmy zamyśleni więc wysłała nas do dyrektora. Zaczełam źle się czuć i trzywałam się za brzuch a Adrien za głowe.Padłam na kolana i zaczełam pluć krwią a Adrien zemdlał z jego głowy zaczeła lecieć krew. Znowu zemdlałam a ostatnie co widziałam to krew. Co się ze mną dzieje znowu obudziłam się tylko tym razem w łóżku.Poprosiłam Tikki żeby mnie uszczypneła.Uf...... to już nie jest sen.Uznałam że muszę porozmawiać z Czarnym kotem inaczej oszaleje. '' '' '' Adrien'' Minoł tydzień od kiedy widziałem się z Mari w kinie. Od tego czasu nie odzywamy się do siebie. Może to trochę dziwne ale trochę się jej boje. Od kiedy ta łza wpłyneła do mojego pierścienia za każdym razem gdy ją widze wszystko robi się zielono-czarne. Zauważyłem że jej włosy robią się coraz dłuższe. Ze mną nie było lepiej moje oczy ciągle zmieniały kolor niby nic wielkiego ale za to gdy byłem Czarnym Kotem na moich włosach robiły się zielone pasemka a pazury się wydlużały. To było bardzo dziwne. I jeszcze do tego nie potrafiłem spać od razu gdy się położyłem zaczynałem wszędzie widzieć krew. To nie mogło już tak trwać.Muszę porozmawiać z biedronką.Nie wierzę w żadne przepowiednie ale ostatnio jak byłem w chińskiej knajpce na ciasteczku było napisane (nie ja wymyśliłam przepowiednie): Każda chęć poznania prawdy niepowodzeniem się kończy Przeznaczenie wasze tajemnicą jest owiane A w śnie słyszałem (sen trwał 5 minut bo potem zaczoł widzieć krew): '' Staniesz na końcu krawędzi wszechświata'' Przywleczony przez pragnienie poznania prawdy '' '' Zostaniesz ogarnięty żądzą zniszczenia losu kata '' '' Gotowy by odparować jego każdy atak. Jednak twe męstwo na nic się nie zda Padniesz rażony jego bezlitosnym spojrzeniem Stoczysz się w otchłań przytłoczony ludzkich cierpień tchnieniem. 24.06.2016.r. Marinett Koniec roku szkolnego. Lubie chodzić do szkoły tylko ze względu na przyjaciół.Ale po tym co się wydarzyło kilka dni temu ja i Adrien nie odzywamy się do siebie.Bardzo mi przykro z tego powodu ale musimy sobie wszystko poukładać i przemyśleć. Właśnie szłam korytarzem gdy ktoś chwycił mnie za ramie. Zdziwiłam się bo to był Adrien.Chciał ze mną porozmawiać.Ale w tym momencie podeszła do nas Chloe i mnie popchneła na moje nieszczęśie za mną były schody.Gdy upadałam ktoś mnie chwycił za ręke, byłam dosłownie milimetry od upadku co by nie skończyło się najlepiej.Spojrzałam na osobę które mnie trzymała i o mało nie dostałam zawału bo była to Chloe (kto myślał że chwyci ją Adrien?). Patrzyła na mnie z tym swoim wścibskim uśmiechem pełnym nienawiści.Adrien i ja nie zdąrzyliśmy nic zrobić bo Chloe mnie puściła a ja...... Adrien Koniec roku szkolnego.Troche szkoda bo lubie chodzić do szkoły w kącu jak codziennie ma się indiwidualne zajęcia to wszystko masz wykute na blache.Ja i Mari nie odzywamy się do siebie a ja ją tak bardzo kocham.Całą lekcje rozmyślałem o tym co się ostatnio wydarzyło (retrospekcja).Byl zwyczajny dzień bez ataków WC ale coś mi nie dawało spokoju mianowiecie Biedronka jest tak bardzo podobna do Marinett. Może to troche głupie ale od razu poszkole zmieniłem się w Czarnego Kota i pobiegłem do jej pokoju znalazłem pamiętnik.Udało mi się go wyjąć zaczołem czytać.Gdy nagle ktoś wszedł do pokoju.Odruchowo walnołem go w głowe. Potem okazało się że to była Mari i chyba zemdlała. Położyłem ją na łóżku.Spojrzałem na jej nadgarstek miała znamie w kształcie pół serduszka.Przemieniłem się i gdy byłem sobą wziołem ręke Mari i przyłożyłem je do znamienia na moim nadgarstku.Razem tworzyło serduszko nagle rozbłysneło się z niego światło.Spojrzałem na Mari nie miała juz wielkiego siniaka na głowie i była w stroju biedronki.Ale całkowicie się zminił miał ramiączka, długie rękawiczki bez palców.Miała sukienke do kolan a pod spodem spodenki,koturny,włosy były rozpuszczone z trzema pasemkami:czarną, czerwoną i zieloną a z tyłu miała skrzydła biedronki. Teraz spojrzałem w lustro na mój strój miałem tak jakby podkoszulek, długie rękawiczki, na dole miałem spodenki i zwyczajne trampki, ogon i uszy były prawdziwe i miałem jeszcze takie pasemka jak Mari.(ania nie umie opisywać strojów łełełełełełełełe).Nagle ona się obudziła spojrzała na siebie i na mnie była zdziwiona.Opowiedziałem jej wszystko to co się stało i że wiem kim jest.Spojrzała na mnie ze smutną miną pewnie przez to że wiedziałem kim jest a ona nie wię się odmieniłem.Podnisłem podbródek Mari a ona w sekunda zrobiła się cała czerwona.Zaczołem się z niej śmiać a ona zdzieliła mnie poduszką.Zaczeła się bitwa poduszkami na śmierć i życie.Jakąś godzinę walczyliśmy aż do momentu gdy Tikki popchneła mnie na Mari.Leżałem na niej i stykaliśmy się nosami gdy nagle do pokoju weszła jej mama pewnie przez te krzyki typu: "przestań, prosze" a tak zapomniałem wspomnieć że momentami zaczołem gilgotać Mari.Jej mama szybko wyszła ale zauważyłem że klapa jest uchylona a przez nią patrzą jej rodzice.Szybko wstałem i się z nią pożegnałem. Całą reszte już znacie.Chciałem z nią pogadać ale jak zwykle podbiegła do nas Chloe i popchneła Marinett ale niestety za nią były schody.Nie zdąrzyłem nic zrobić ale nagle w ostatniej chwili złapała ją ......Chloe.Spojrzała się na Mari i puściła.Podbiegłem do niej wezwałem pogotowie.Alya i Nino po chwili przybiegli.Nino musiał mnie uspokajac żebym nie wyszarpał oczu Chloe.Wrzeszczałem na nią na całą szkołę. Potem trzymała mnie cała klasa i próbowała uspokoić.Karetka wzioła nieprzytomną Mari a ja wziołem Alyię (czy choć jedna osoba wie jak to się odmienia?) i Nino do limuzyny. Na miejscu dowiedziałem się że Mari jest na bloku operacyjnym a Chloe została wyrzucona za szkoły. 24.12.2016.r. Marinett Obudziłam się i widziałam że jestem w szpitalu nagle przypomniałam się co się ostatnio działo i usłyszałam głos lekarza: "przykro mi ale musimy ją odłączyć najprawdopodobniej już się nie obudzi a nawet jeśli miałoby się to stać to będzie kaleką do końca życia".Widziałam że Adrien prosi aby mógł chwile sam ze mną pobyć, zgodzili się.Cały czas trzymał mnie za rękę i spróbowałam nią ruszyć, udało mi się. Spojrzał na mnie oczy miał czerwone od płaczu."Marinett ja cię kocham".Przytulił się do mnie i zaczoł płakać.Ściągnełam maskę tlenową i go pocałowałam trwaliśmy tak długo.Gdy się od siebie oderwaliśmy spojrzałam na nadgarstek w moim pół serduszku pojawiło się "A" a w Adriena "M".Spróbowałam wstać udało mi się, mogłam normalnie chodzić wręcz skakałam ze szczęścia.Ubrałam szlafrok i wyszłam na zewnątrz.Siedzieli tam moi rodzice,Alya i Nino wszyscy od razu się na mnie rzucili.Nagle przyszedł lekarz szkoda że nie umiem opisać jego miny gdy mnie zobaczył.Następnie wykonał wszystkie potrzebne badania i wszystko było w normie.Tego samego dnia wyszłam z szpitala i załapałam się na wigilię co prawda skromną bo rodzice nie zdąrzyli nic upiec siedząc przy mnie.Dowiedziałam się że Adrien mieszka z nami ponieważ okazało się że WC to ojciec Adriena i jest za kradkami a niedawno zmarł (a co do przepowiedni to spełniła się ale miłość pokonała wszystko i Czarnemu Kotu udało się pokonać WC z pomocą nowych bohaterów którzy byli w sobie zakochani i dzięki temu pokonali kibel) .A Adrien mieszkał z nami bo spadek i cały dom mógł otrzymać dopiero za tydzień bo wtedy kończy 18 lat.Po kolacji ja i Adrien udaliśmy się do mojego pokoju i rozmawialiśmy gdy nagle zauważyłam nad naszymi głowami Tikki i Plagga trzymali nad nami jemiołe.Oczywiście zwyczaj to zwyczaj więc dałam mu całusa w policzek.A ten zrobił mine skrószonego kotka a ja walnełam go poduszką.Zaczeła się bitwa.Wygłupialiśmy się i śmialiśmy pół nocy.A on na koniec powiedział że pomiędzy literą "r" a literą "u" na klawiaturze komputera jest najpiękniejszy człowiek na świecie. Narrator kilka lat póżniej -Panno Marinett Dupain-Cheng czy uczynisz mnie najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na ziemi i wyjedziesz za mnie? -Taaaaaaaaaaaakkkk-krzykneła szczęśliwa Marinett wszystko działo się na weselu Alyi i Nina. Kilka miesięcy później wprowadzili się do odnowionej willi Adriena już jako małżeństwo i doczekali się dwójki potomstwa i .......chomika. Żyli długo i szczęśliwie do czasu.......... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach